Intentions
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Winry believed things happened for a reason. Being kidnapped wasn't what she had thought of. Especially not by a greedy sin and his rag-tag team of Chimera's as bait! Rated T for now, maybe M soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Intentions**

**Okay, so... I'm a bit of a crack pairing fan of GreedxWinry. So I decided to make this little story. It doesn't follow any line of the manga or anime, but it's for fun. **

**It has a series of pairings, some yaoi. Don't go any further if you don't like that.**

**It will get deeper and more graphic as the story goes on.**

**Enjoy.**

People walked across the platform, coming off and stepping onto the trains. Winry Rockbell was one of them. A somewhat tall, blond haired girl of only seventeen, rather pretty in her own way and maybe to a few others. She tugged her bag over her shoulder, before raising her fist to wipe away some of the sweat from her forehead. The first thing she noticed about this town was the fact it was warm. Really warm..

"Geez.." She lowered her fist and used both hands to open the crumpled paper in her hand. She smoothed it out, taking a moment to reread the message.

__

Winry, Al and me are staying in the town of Dublith for a few days.

We kinda need your help.. I damaged my arm a little. The help would be really good. Someone from the military will come to pick you up.

Ed.

It figured. He always found a way to ruin the things she had made. Winry gripped the paper in her hands, before shoving it into her pocket. Tools, check, her bag of clothes, check. A wrench to throw at Ed... Oh, check indeed. She'd hugged Granny and Den goodbye and set out for the town of Dublith.

So, now she was left to stand on the platform of the train station, turning her head left and right to try and figure where this person was going to be. If it was an officer in uniform, it'd be easier to spot. She tapped her foot, deciding she might as well keep looking.

"Ms. Rockbell?" She turned her head, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Standing behind her was a tall man, taller then her with long ebony haired tied back into a ponytail. He wore the military pants, the jacket that was undone and showing a white shirt. His smile was.. slightly odd. He held out a hand to her, his other stuffed into his pocket. "Solf J, Kimblee.. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah.. Nice to meet you too." Slowly she put out her hand, taking hold of his as they shook hands. The man seemed to grip it a little harder, then needed. "Please.. Call me Winry." She pulled her hand back carefully, letting it grip into a fist at his side. The people moved around them, not really noticing the blond female and dark haired man. Kimblee cleared his throat, his thin lips still curved up into an odd, little smile. "Come with me."

Something about this man.. It gave her an odd chill. Most people in the miltary did that to her though. She followed him down the stairs of the platform, heading down onto the street. "Are we walking?" She asked, realizing he was walking past the few parked cars and continuing on through the street. Kimblee looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes.. Sorry about that. Those lazy bastards wouldn't loan out a car."

He just chuckled at her slight frown. "Oh, don't worry. The Elric brothers are still expecting you." He turned his head back to the front, still walking on with his hands in his pockets. It was a good thing she couldn't see his smile widen devilishly. Still, the two of them walked. Kimblee led her down a few streets, Winry's head turning very few minutes to look around. Something didn't feel right... "Excuse me, Mr. Kimblee?" She finally spoke up after a few more minutes walking. "Where are we?"

It was a disturbing place they were heading for. It seemed a street of dark bars and other places. Kimblee continued to walk, not really answering her question. "Mr. Kimblee?" Still, there was no answer. Winry reached down, slowly into her toolbag, her fingers curling around a wrench. "Mr. Kimblee." She made her tone harsh, stopping and standing still. "Where are we." She demanded.

The man did stop as well, his shoulders hunching slightly. "Well... I guess I should let the cat out of the bag, shouldn't I?" Slowly, he turned and grinned. Winry took a step back. "I'd like it if you'd just come with me, Ms. Rockbell..." He came at her, his hands gripping hold on her wrist. "You'll live longer." He told her, delighted by the fear that crossed over her face.

Winry swallowed, then lifted her free arm and swung the wrench. "Get offa me!" It cracked against the man's head, a cry of pain uttering from his lips. His grip was loosened on her, which Winry took advantage of. She jerked free and backwards as he crumbled to the ground, clutching his head as it throbbed painfully.

"You... little bitch!" He swore, through the pain. All she could hear was her own heavy breathing for a few seconds, her eyes still wide with surprise and shock.

"Geez, Kimblee.. You couldn't even take care of one girl, could you?" At the new voice, her head snapped around and then up to look to a roof. Crouched ontop of it, a man with dark hair looked down at the two of them. She could see... some kind of sword at his side. Her fingers clenched tighter around the wrench, before she made a choice.

She dropped her items, minus the wrench clenched tightly in her fingers... and she ran.

This was tying for the worst possible day of her life. Her heart was pounding as she continued to run through the street. Some way had to lead her back to the train station, but every direction she seemed to turn just led her into a darker way. On the corner she finally turned, she ran right into a solid object. Not a wall.. A person?

"Easy there, honey. You coulda gotten hurt." She heard a male voice, deep and smooth. Hands laid on her shoulders and she looked up. A tall man smiled down at her, his eyes hidden by a pair of circle sunglasses. Winry panted softly. "There's.. There's someone trying to kidnap me!" She turned slightly, pointing back the way she'd come. Coming up the way came Kimblee and the man she'd seen on the roof.

"Hold still, you little brat!" Only then did Winry happen to look down and see the tattoo's on the palm of Kimblee's hands. _He's an alchemist too... _And she had used a wrench to nearly bash his brains in. The automail mechanic made a move to run again, only to be stopped by the hands still on her shoulders. "Now, now, Crimson.. Calm down.."

Wait... He knew the man... That meant.. Suddenly something hard cracked against Winry's skull, sending her down to the ground. "A.." She made a small noise, turning her head just enough so she could look up. It hurt to move her head, but she did. "E.." All she could see was the tall man standing over her, just before she blacked out.


	2. When she wakes

**Intentions**

**Okay, so... I'm a bit of a crack pairing fan of GreedxWinry. So I decided to make this little story. It doesn't follow any line of the manga or anime, but it's for fun.  
**

**Enjoy.**

"She really did a number on you.." The voice of a female commented, her hands busy as they wrapped the white bandages around the crimson alchemist's head. It was hard to hide her smile as Marta continued to wrap the bandages, tying it off carefully as it covered the forming black and blue bruise that had formed on his temple. She actually found it kind of funny when he had walked in, his hands clutching his bloodied head. As much as she wanted to see Kimblee dying from blood loss... She would help fix him up. Only on orders. "Hold still." She commanded.

The alchemist looked up to her, his lips curved into a sneer. They had been waiting. Marta, Roa and Bido, all three of them were waiting in the basement area of the bar.

The Devil's nest.

It was a bar, a decent one with good liquor and beautiful women. The things Greed liked to include in his life. Ah, their leader. The tall, dark spiky haired man with a shark-like grin. No, he wasn't a man. He was a creature.. Made from the risk of bringing a human back to life. Just as a few others had attempted, which resulted in the lives of his 'siblings' if people wanted to call them that. Actually Greed enjoyed calling them "The fucking fools of the world!"

When the three had returned to the bar, it was always through a back-door. No reason to scare away the paying customers, though some of them might have been to plastered to notice it. Dorchet, the short man with the katana at his side, had opened the door, allowing Greed to step inside. The first thing they noticed was the limp, blond haired female in his arms. "Is she dead?" Bido was the first one to comment, peeking around Roa to see. He had known they had a little target to snag.. But, had she actually been killed? Greed wouldn't dare do that.

"No, no boys and girl." The sin looked over to them, still keeping his arms around the girl. She was really light... It wasn't much effort to scoop her up and carry her the few streets and down the stairs. There was no need to damage her any further. "We just had to use a little more force then needed.. She busted up Kimblee pretty good." That was when the alchemist had shown them the bleeding injury. Bido had burst into a scatter of giggles, which were silenced by a warning motion of the alchemist's hands.

"She's bleeding too." Roa looked to the unconscious girl, noting the red that had stained her blonde locks. Greed took that moment to look down at her, his lips twitching as he inspected it. "Huh.. Must have hit her harder then I thought." He walked across the room, kneeling slightly as he set her down on top of a crate. Winry let out a soft groan, her body slumping back against the wall. "Jesus.." The sin lightly slapped her cheek, only receiving another soft noise.

It was good to know she was still alive and breathing. "Marta. Get me some bandages." He ordered over his shoulder. "Fix this one up and then get to his royal highness over there." Kimblee had been so silent, his ego slightly damaged from being attacked with a little wrench. The minute he got his hands on that little bitch.. He was going to enjoy watching her insides splatter all over the gray walls. Only a few minutes later, the snake-chimera woman walked back down the basement and begin to fix up the girl.

Winry hadn't really moved, her head still slumped even after she was bandaged up. Marta frowned. "You didn't hit her with the shield, did you, Greed?" Couldn't blame her for asking. As she looked over her shoulder, Greed looked away with a slight smile. Normally he didn't enjoy fighting a girl, but just this once..

"I had to use just a little force, Marta. She's alive.. and we're going to keep her alive, aren't we?" He cast a look toward Kimblee, who had taken a seat on top of another crate. The former officer's face held nothing, but disgust and pure anger. His head fucking hurt like all holy hell.

Bido gave a little chuckle, coming close to look at wound. "Wow.. And the girl just hit you with a wrench?" His sniggering turned to a frightened yelp as Kimblee made a sudden grab his cloak. He jumped back, coming to rest on the walls for protection, not wanting to become the next bomb.

"The minute we don't need her.. I'm going to turn her inside out." The man hissed, raising a hand to touch the bloodied spot. He could only hiss again. Dorchet rolled his eyes to himself, coming up beside Marta with a bit of rope. It was always good to be safe.. He grasped Winry's hands, lifting them as he began to tie the coil around them. Just in case she woke up and decided to run.

Greed looked around at his group, his eyes landing on Kimblee. "Right now, we need her... So keep your bombs down, Crimson." His words were a warning.. Best to heed it.

"She's waking up." Roa pointed out with a finger, just a few seconds after Marta had finished bandaging the alchemist. It seemed the ox-chimera was correct. Winry was beginning to shift, a few small sounds leaving her mouth.

Greed held up a hand, motioning for the rest of them to stay silent. He wanted to see just what this girl was going to do when she realized how trapped she really was. Bido giggled quietly, shushed by a quick slap to the head. The rest of them fell silent, waiting on the next order. Winry slowly opened her eyes, then shut them again against the throbbing pain in the back of her head.

"Ow.." She closed her eyes tightly. "Goddamnit.." She cursed softly, slowly opening her eyes again. What had happened... It took a moment, before everything came crashing back to her. The message, the train ride, the ambush. An ambush, all because of Ed and Al. Oh, she'd rip him to shreds when she got free. Free.. Wait. She tilted her head down, looking down to the rope that had her hands tied together.

What the hell?

"Well, it's good to know I didn't hit you that hard.. I was worried." As Greed spoke, her head snapped upright to look at him. He just grinned slightly, watching as her blue eyes began to widen. How nice.. She did look frightened, but more confused then anything. Winry looked past the man in front of her, her eyes taking in the sight of everyone else. "... Where.. Where am I?" Her voice rose, which then erupted into a scream.

Dorchet plugged his ears with his fingers, cringing as the sound ran right through his senses. "Good god!" She had a loud voice... Marta gave him a slight pat on the shoulder, her eyes wide with surprise as she stared at the only other female in the room. Just as the screaming died down, Greed stuck a finger in his ear and rubbed it, trying to make sure he could still hear out of the ear.

"You got a real set of lungs, honey." And something in the back of his mind wandered.. Just how loud she could scream if the chance ever arose. With a sly smirk, he shook the thoughts from his head and turned his attention back on the frustrated girl. "So, let's make nice.. I'm Greed and this." He motioned around the dark, gray basement with the same smirk. "Is gonna be your new home for quite some time."

Her new home? Confusion slipped into her mind, mixing with startled anger. Winry wriggled her body a little, pushing herself to sit up against the wall. Her hands were still tied so tight, but she lifted her head to look at the man in front of her. Something stuck into her mind about his name. "Yo... Why'd you kidnap me?" She cringed then, feeling her head begin to ache as she yelled. Loud noises with a head injury. That really stung.

Greed still smirked, standing himself straight up. "I guess you could say it was kidnapping.. But, you see it was needed. You probably wouldn't have come willing, huh?" He asked, really knowing the answer for himself. No kidnap victim ever came willingly. "Sorry about the punch, but you had already slapped the hell outta Kimblee.. I had to be careful." Not that a hit from a wrench would never have any effect on him.

Kimblee raised a hand, using his fingers to rub the covered bruise. God, it still hurt like a mother. "Aah.." He sat forward, interlacing his fingers together. "Good hit, Ms. Rockbell.. I'll be sure to get you back for that." He commented, pressing his palms together as if he wanted to create one of those special bombs. Roa put a hand on his shoulder, giving a quiet grunt. He didn't need something horrible to occur. If Greed wanted the girl alive, they'd keep her alive.

"Look... Look, I'm.. I don't have any money.." Minus the little that she had brought along on the ride to the town. She had expected to get more when Ed paid her.. If that had ever been the case. She swallowed. "I'll... let me go." She tried to keep herself calm, though it was obvious.. Obvious she was frightened. "What do you even want with me!" She raised her voice a little, where Dorchet cringed again as he prepared to plug his ears again. He couldn't handle the yelling!

"Well.. Ya see, dollface." Greed came closer to her, crouching down in front of her with his trademark grin in place. "Your friends have information I want. That big talking tin can of an Elric." He tapped the ground in front of him. "Ya see.. My name is Greed and just like my name.. I want everything the world can give to me." He began to chuckle again. "And while I have you.." He reached out, lightly slapping the blond female's cheek. Winry's face burned. From the slap and from his words.

"They'll probably give me anything I like."

"Don't you think?" He asked. Winry was silent, turning her face away slightly. Suddenly her foot swung up, hitting Greed directly underneath the chin. She suddenly cried out, the pain obvious in her voice and in her foot. Despite the pain, she grinned in victory. Her grin faded and her eyes widened when she heard chuckling. None of the Chimera's moved, almost looked amused. Winry looked up, her eyes full of shock, surprise and fear as Greed smirked.

The homunculi slowly fixed his head, putting a hand to his neck as he gave it a little snap. "Tell me, blonde... Is your foot broken?" He asked. He leaned forward, listening to her whimper of pain. "You better make nice.. Or you won't live to see your friends again." He whispered, watching her blue eyes widen a little. "I promise ya that."

In her heart, Winry realized something... She might not even live to see the light of tomorrow.

* * *

Yaay! And yes, I'm aware of how the spelling of their names are. That's just how I spell them, really. So, still. Enjoy and wait for a fourth chapter!


	3. New place

**Intentions**

**Okay, so... I'm a bit of a crack pairing fan of GreedxWinry. So I decided to make this little story. It doesn't follow any line of the manga or anime, but it's for fun.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Two days.

It had been two days since she had come into this problem. Being tricked into trying to help her friends and being kidnapped. By a few people, who were underneath the orders of a shark-looking man. Greed seemed to have taken pity on her after the first night, moving her up from the basement area and into one of the other rooms above the bar. Pity, or he was tired of the mumbling and rather sharp glaring about sitting on a cold, concrete floor.

The door had been locked to keep her in there. It had a bed, a dresser and a window. The first thing Winry had done once she had been left alone was open up the window to scan her situation.

Her heart had sank down to the floor when she realized how high it was. No one could get down there without breaking their neck in half. With an angry huff, she'd slammed the window shut. Now, Winry paced around the room, her fingers running through her hair. All of this was insane... She hadn't been told anything else about why they needed her. Just that they needed to get to Ed and Al. God, it always led to Ed and Al! "Urgh!" She used her foot, delivering a kick to the wall in front of her. Without her boots on, it wasn't the smartest move.

"Ow! Ow.." She clutched her foot, hopping now to sit down on the bed. She lifted her leg onto the bed, rubbing her foot gently. Oh, there was some pain.

The door creaked open. "Probably not the smartest move you've made." Greed tilted his head to the side, looking at the sitting blond. He'd come up here, bringing her a tray of what appeared to be dinner. At least they were feeding her too. Couldn't have their bait dying on her.

He set the tray on the little table in the room, before making his way to her. "Anything broken?" He asked, looking down at her bare feet, the one she clutched.

Winry kept her lips pressed in a tight line, still rubbing her foot. It wasn't worth it to actually acknowledge the man or whatever he called himself. When he didn't receive an answer, Greed knelt down on one knee, taking hold of her foot. The girl tensed, but she didn't attempt to break away. He rubbed her foot, feeling around for any broken bones. "Looks fine. Nothing broken." He finally said.

"Thanks..." Winry pulled her foot back, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat back. "... Where are my clothes.. and my tools." She asked after a moment of awkward silence. She wished she had those tools, feeling like she needed something to fiddle with. Just to keep her busy and she couldn't keep wearing the same outfit all the time. She looked down at him, waiting for an answer.

Greed grinned for a moment, pushing on the ground for him to stand up. "Clothes... Clothes. Oh yeah." He snapped his fingers. "I put them in the drawer, while you were bathing earlier." He had done what... Her cheeks began to warm with a flush. She didn't need to think about that. She pressed her hands down onto the blankets. He continued to speak, reaching out to pat her on the head. "I'm not giving you any tools, after you smashed one of my men in the skull. I gave you a room..." His face now mocked sadness. "And you still haven't thanked me."

The look she gave him was filled with disgust, anger and pure hatred.. "Thank you?" Her voice rose. "Thank you for **LOCKING** me in one spot and then another?" She slammed her fist down on the sheets. "Go to hell!"

He just chuckled, continuing to speak as if she hadn't just screamed at him. The comments didn't really bother him at all.. "You can get changed, then I'd like you to come down to the bar." It sounded more like an order, then a request.

The bar?

Winry wrinkled her nose. "I wouldn't set foot in a place like that. It's disgusting." She turned slightly on her bed, listening to the noise outside of the window. People laughing, small noises and the sounds of birds. "It's a bar full of ugly, gross filth." She turned her head, feeling the bed shift. "An.." A slight squeak moved from her lips, her eyes widening as she realized how close he had suddenly come to her.

The sin balanced on the bed, right in front of her. He pointed a finger in her face. "Don't disrespect my bar, baby. It's the thing that keeps me occupied and not here.. tormenting you." He could do a lot of things if it involved her. After all, he liked a woman with a little fight in her. She was even pretty... He had always been a sucker for blue eyes.

There was a moment of silence between the both of them. He didn't move and neither did she. Winry just breathed softly, before swallowing. "... Fine.. I'll.. come down to the bar." She agreed with a nod of her head.

This was awkward enough with him leaning over her like that, but it would have been nice if he moved. Greed moved his finger from her face, this time running his fingers right through her blond hair. "Pretty shade of yellow.. Feels nice.." He played with it for a moment, before Winry jerked her head free of his touch.

"Get off of me." She ordered.

Girl had guts to be ordering him around like that. She was either very brave, or very stupid. He pushed himself off the bed, moving to stand up. "Like I said.. Get changed and come downstairs. Eat too." He slid his hands into his pockets, walking to the door. It was opened and shut without another word. For a moment, he stood outside the door, quietly thinking. This girl was in for a rude surprise, but he trusted she'd be down... It wasn't like she could slip out.

Winry put a hand to her cheek, slowly breathing out. Her face felt warm... Like a blush. Giving her orders.. There was a surprise. Slowly, she moved off the bed and walked to the little table. Decent food.. They weren't trying to starve her at least. A part of her just wished they'd tell her a little more about what the hell they were planning. A piece of bread in her hand she nibbled on, walking over to the dresser.

"Jerk.. I want my tools.." She really was speaking to herself. It felt like she had nothing to do with her hands. Putting the piece of bread aside, she opened the top drawer. Nothing there... So, she opened the next one. These weren't her clothes... Her eyes widened.

Down in the bar, Greed settled comfortably on the couch. At his side was a pretty, dark haired female with green eyes. She just smiled up to him, her hand resting on his leg. "Mm.." He picked up the glass, tipping his head back as he sipped. On one of the bar stools, Dorchet looked to their leader. The dog-chimera set his own glass aside. "You think she's not going to run?" He dared to ask. Even if she did, it'd be too easy for them to catch her. Human vs Chimera. No contest there.

"No, I don't... She'll come down. Furious, I bet." He set the glass back down, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder to bring her close. He waited, waited for the heavy footsteps. The side door that led into the bar from upstairs opened, Marta following Winry right into the bar.

"You're an asshole!" What Greed ended up with was a face full of cloth. Some of the clothes he had placed up in the drawers. The girl beside him squeaked, dodging aside as another article of balled up clothing was thrown Greed's way.

He reached a hand up, slowly pulling the shirt off of his face. "Ow.. What's wrong, you don't like my taste in clothing?" He asked, lips spread with a toothy grin.

Winry's cheeks were flushed, flushed with embarrassment. She still wore the clothes she had been wearing for the past few days. "No.. I don't!"

* * *

So... yaay! Actually, I recently got into Fullmetal alchemist again and so I'm updating/fixing chapters and might just post a fourth chapter for fun. To all the fans of this story, who sent reviews and have waited patiently, thank you!


	4. The bar

**Intentions**

**Okay, so... I'm a bit of a crack pairing fan of GreedxWinry. So I decided to make this little story. It doesn't follow any line of the manga or anime, but it's for fun.  
**

**Enjoy**

Winry glared furiously at the homunculi, her face almost as red as a tomato, reaching to the tips of her ears. "I would never, ever wear that!" She crossed her arms over her chest, almost as if trying to hide herself. "Th-Those clothes.. are awful!"

Greed just smiled. In mock sweetness at the blonde haired mechanic. "Ooh, that hits me right here." He placed a hand over his heart. "If my heart was actually there." He sprawled back out on the couch, his arms spread over the couch.

He looked.. so smug and calm.. It just made Winry much madder. She kept her arms crossed, still glaring at Greed. "I am NOT wearing those things. I want my suitcase, damn it." She ordered.

She would NOT wear those clothes. They weren't even really clothes, more like just fabric. It was meant to be tight and revealing, much like the women around the bar. The ones that were at the bar counter, or the one that had scampered away from Greed when the fabric started to fly. Winry looked at the sin, waiting for him to say something. Anything, really. "Well?"

"Well.. what?" Greed waved a hand. "What should I say? Why don't you like the clothes?" Actually, he was just humoring her for fun. He had a notion why she didn't like the clothes. He just watched, amused as Winry glared at him. Feisty little country girl.

Winry scowled, her face growing much redder when she realized that Greed was looking at her and so was everyone in the bar. From Greed and his Chimera's, to the bar patrons and the scantily clad women. Still, she swallowed and addressed the homunculi. "Only call girls wore those clothes." Her voice managed to stay strong as she glared. "I'm stuck here, but I am NOT a call girl, you sick freak!"

Silence.

Silence.

At the bar, Marta and Dorchet exchanged a curious stare. Then looked back at Greed, wondering what he would do. Greed actually began to chuckle, humming as he sat up a bit more. "Well, fine." He twirled a finger as if nothing was wrong. "And a call girl? What's wrong with saying whore?" He asked. "And if you don't like what I have to give you, then that's fine."

Wait. Winry stopped, carefully staring at the sin. Did that mean.. "Does that mean you'll give me my suitcase?" She asked, her voice raising in a little bit of hope. Maybe, her tool bag too.

Greed smiled lazily. "Well, no." He continued to twirl his finger a bit. "I never said that. Besides, as far as I know, your luggage is probably long gone by now." After she had dropped everything at the train station and ran. Winry's face fell, the slight hope practically crushed. God.. There was another long bit of silence.

Greed looked at the blonde mechanic through his sunglasses. "Did you eat?" He asked. Didn't do any good if she died of starvation or something like that. She was skinny like a twig, too.

Winry set her face into a scowl, recrossing her arms. Why did she even think for a moment that.. "I had something to eat. I'm not about to die." As easy as that might be, was a small thought in the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about it anymore.. After a moment, she realized she felt something touch her skirt. Winry glanced down, her eyes widening.

Bido smiled at her, nervously. It was his tail that had snuck up and poked at her skirt, trying to lift it up and peek underneath her skirt. Winry yelped loudly. Quite loudly and jerked backwards to get away. "DON'T touch me!" She jerked her foot up, slamming her boot hard into Bido's chin. The lizard man yelped, sent backwards by the sudden strike.

"Keep your filthy disgusting.. tail away from me!" Winry snapped, pointing a finger at the fallen chimera. "I'll kick your ass if you touch me again!" She shrieked now, angrily. Her skin was crawling again. She hated this place!

Marta looked at Dorchet, gently patting his shoulder as he rubbed his ear. Winry had to stop raising her voice like that! His ears were very sensitive. "Nice one, Bido." Greed leaned forward, looking down at his fallen.. well, stooge, he'd say with a bit of disgust, himself. "Don't do that again, huh?"

"G-Got it.."

Winry stepped back, stepping around the couch and the people, falling back against the wall to lean there. She wrapped her hands around her arms, fighting off the shudder. When she saw Ed and Al again, she was going to tear them apart limb from limb for putting her into this chaos.

"Sorry about that," Greed stood up from the couch, running a hand lightly over the spiked ends of his hair. He turned towards Winry, still partly amused from her earlier ranting and the recent incident. "I'll make sure he keeps his hands and tail to himself, huh?" When she didn't answer him, but glared now, his smile faded a bit. Hmm.. "Well, if you don't like what I have to offer, you're welcome to go back to your room."

"I want to go HOME." Oh, so now she answered.

"Well, that isn't going to happen. You," Greed pointed a finger right at the blonde, Winry scowling at him. "Are my bait. Now, if you don't want to be down here with your new friends." He motioned around the bar with his arms. "You can go back up to your room."

It wasn't a room. It was a prison cell, of all things. Winry glared at him, opening her mouth to speak. Finally, she closed it and pushed off of the wall. The door to the upper level slammed shut. "Feisty." Greed smiled again.

"You know, she might just try to rip your head off," Marta commented, taking a sip of her drink now. The Homuncli just grinned, devilishly. "That's half the fun, Marta."

* * *

Whooo! So, after a ... three year nothing, I finally posted a new chapter! Whoot, thanks to all the fans of the story who reviewed and gave a fav for it.


End file.
